I don't dance
by Geminifan
Summary: Ma*star song one shot. The Song is " I don't dance" By lee Brice


**Before we start.**

**Mun does not own Soul Eater or the Song used in this fiction! They go to rightful owners. **

_I'll never settle down, That's what I always thought._

_I was that kind of man, just ask anyone._

**_Black*star_**

I was leaning on the wall. My arms crossed and on foot on the the wall. I watched as everyone was dancing. It was what Tsubaki had called slow dancing. I didn't know she and even got me to come to this stupid thing. I had to have a suit on, I had the top unbuttoned and my tie loose. The moment she had gone off to talk. I also had my shirt untucked. I could see Soul's white hair in the crowd most likely dancing with Maka. Oddly that was a little irritating to me.

" Hey Black*star." Came a voice beside me. I looked to see the blonde haired meister beside me. I felt my eyes widen a little. She smiled a little. I realized I should most likely say hi back.

" Hey Maka what's up?" I asked. She shrugged a little. Watching everyone dance.

" Wanna join them?" She asked. I looked at her. The dress she had on was the purple one she had worn for the Christmas eve party. Only this time her hair was down all the way. Curled a little framing her face. She looked beautiful, was I going to tell her? No, cause I wasn't going let her think I was soft.

" Nah, I don't dance." I said closing my eyes. I knew how, just didn't care for it. I didn't see the point of it. I felt her hand on my arm then, it seemed so small. Yet she pulled kinda strong. I opened my eyes to see her watching me.

" Come on a dance is no fun if you just sit on the side lines." She smiled. I looked at her, her beautiful green eyes looked at me. I sighed then and let her lead me to the dance floor. Her smile covered her whole face. I tried hard not to frown, girls were strange. What could be so fun with dancing? I mean all we did was really try not to step on one another. If you really wanted to get into it, spin a little. She placed her hand on my should and took my hand in her's. Surprisingly it was rather soft.

" You had better lead." She said a little shyly. " I don't want to step on your feet." She blushed a little. I set my hand on her side. Aside of the heels I was sure I would be able to handle it.

" Whatever." I said and started to move with the music. She watched my feet for a moment. Then looked up to smile at me once again.

" I would have never thought you would know how to dance." She laughed a little.

" Tsubaki, made me learn. She said it might help with my fighting. I think she just didn't want to go to the classes alone." I said watching her. She laughed.

" Sounds about right for us girls." She said. Before she could ask me anything else I started a spin. She seemed to know what she was doing. She twirled, her hair flowing like feathers. I had to admit, I liked it. I pulled her back in before she would get to dizzy. She laughed a little as she fell into me.

" Hey, Maka?" I asked feeling a random impulse. Something I had thought about for a while now. She looked at me, her eyes looking into mine. Waittng I felt a pit in my stomach. A bit of doubt, something that never happened with me. " Do, ya go and get something to eat? Sometime? Just the two of us?" I asked quietly, perhaps she would not here.

" I'd like that." She said. A warm smile on her face, I blinked a little watching her. Suddenly I was happy that Tsubaki had managed to drag me here.

_Love's never come my way, I've never been this far._

_but you took these two left feet,and danced away with my heart._

I sighed carefully before knocking the door. That one date had turned into many. I figured tonight might as well be a big one. Suitable for me, yet I was actually scared a little. Soul was the one who opened the door. He looked at me and smiled, he knew what was going on.

" Oi, Maka Black*star's here." he called. " Good luck." She said holding up his hand I bumped my wrist to his.

" I don't need that." I grinned. " I'm to good for that." With that Maka walked behind my friend.

" See you two later." Soul said shutting the door. I looked at Maka, she had on a light blue sun dress, her hair pulled in a half pony tail.

" You ready?" She giggled. I noddedmy head.

" Ya." I said leading her to the park. Where Tsubaki had said.

She talked about the latest mission she had gone on. It was a hard one apparently I wasn't really paying attention.I felt her hand on mine. I looked over to her green eyes. They captivated me, they always had. She leaned in and let our lips touch for a moment.

" Something wrong?" She asked. I smirked like I normally would.

" Nah, nothings wrong. " I laughed. " What would make you think that?"

" I stated Soul kissed me and you didn't go up and go to kill him." She laughed. Grabbing my shoulder as I stood up, she was joking. It wasn't funny. " Anyway,Soul said you wanted to tell me something."

" Uhhhh, " Was all I could manage. I was going to kill him. I felt the small box in my pocket. I took a deep breath and looked at her.

" Maka, I'm not good with expressing my feelings. Most of the time it just comes out wrong. I figured I would never settle down. " I pulled out the box. Before I could say anything I felt her lips on mine.

" Yes." She laughed.

_I don't dance, But here I am_  
_Spinning you around and around in circles_  
_It Ain't my style, but I don't care_  
_I'd do anything with you anywhere_  
_Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand_  
_Cause, I don't dance_

I swung my arm out again. This time the other way. Her hair and dress flew out beautifully. I could hardly stop watching it. When I pulled her back she wrapped her arms around my neck.

" I'm getting dizzy." She looked up at me. I sighed then placed a kiss on her forehead.

" Fine, but I'll spin you when ever I can." I laughed. She joined. This life really wasn't me, but I loved it still.


End file.
